


A Study In Innocence

by Eostre



Series: A Study In Passion [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Caring Thranduil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thranduil being your first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Innocence

As you were sitting in your chamber, waiting for your maid to finish doing your hair, you mind kept going back to the events that had brought you there. You were a princess, you see, and war was close between your kingdom and Mirkwood. So your parents took the 'logical choice' as the called it. They decided to sacrifice their only daughter and send her to marry the Elven King in an attempt to alleviate the tension between the two kingdoms.

You didn't have much of a choice so before you knew it you were wedded to the elven king. You pitied yourself, having to marry a man you knew nothing about other than how cold he was and having to respect him and all his wishes despite how poorly he had treated the people of your kingdom, including and mostly you and your parents. 

Yet here you were, being pampered and prepared for your first night with the king. You were nervous, obviously, you've never been with a man before but at the same time the rage and slightly hatred you felt for being forced into a marriage with a man you couldn't care less for helped you keep your emotions under control. Sometime since the announcement of the engagement you had made up your mind that it was just a duty you were to fulfill and if you did, you'd be able to have some freedom in this cage they called a castle. 

These were the thoughts going through your mind as you were lead to the king's private chambers, gathering the sheer robe to yourself, feeling naked despite being clothed and only for the king's eyes to see under them. 

You reached his chambers, the maid leading you let you in and left closing the door behind her, leaving you all alone, next to the door, shivering yet you were unsure if it was because of the cold breeze coming from the open doors to the balcony or out of fear for what was to take place that night. 

You had been more warned than informed that the king was great in bed yet just as insensitive as he was outside of it. You didn't know what to expect.

Long minutes seemed to pass before he emerged through the balcony doors. 

"Ah, there you are." he came over and offered you his hand and before reaching out to take it, you took a moment to look your new husband over: he looked more relaxed, dressed in only a pair of dark trousers and a red tunic, opened at the chest revealing more of his porcelain skin. You bit your lip and took his hand, following him on the balcony. His beautiful hair was flowing behind him and he looked much more relaxed without his crown adorning his head. 

All previous thoughts of hatred went out the window as he helped you up on the wooden balustrade, standing in front of you as he stated that you needed to talk. 

You pulled you robe closer to your body and nodded, waiting for your husband to go on. 

"I know you do not like our marriage. And that you do not want to do this, therefore I have decided to make a suggestion. We are both elves, we can live an eternity ahead so I want to take this as slow as you want." he took your hands in his and squeezed them tightly, making you look up at him. 

"It is my second marriage and even if it's an arranged one, I do not want my wife to hate me. We can wait as long as you'd like. Nothing has to happen today, despite what the advisors say. We can take our time getting to know each other." he finished, taking your hands and lifting them to his lips, pressing soft kisses on your knuckles. 

"What do you say?" he asked afterwards, looking expectantly at you, almost hopefully. 

"I do not want to hate my husband either, my king. But what made you... Think of this? No offence but I wouldn't have expected anything of the sort coming from your majesty." you bit your lip again, getting lost in his icy blue eyes although now they looked almost comforting. 

He shook his head and a sad smile played on his lips. 

"I am a cold king because I have to think about what's better for my kingdom but I am not a cold man. I may seem so but deep inside, I would never associate my behavior as the ruler with how I act towards the ones I love or I should love. I have made that mistake with my son and I deeply regret that decision. I've promised myself that I would be a better man, a better father and towards you, a better husband." You nodded, mesmerized by his words and behaviour. He leaned in and you did the same, without ever realizing. Your lips met a moment later in your first actual, non-forced kiss and you sighed in content at how sweet and warm his lips were. 

He pulled away and cupped your face in his big hands, making you look up at him through your half closed eyes, in a daze after just one kiss. 

"Will you allow me to know you better?" he whispered against your lips, earning just a small whimper from you. "Will you?" he pushed, looking deep into your eyes. 

"Y-yes." you more moaned than replied and that brought a smirk to his lips. Your lips crashed together in another kiss, more fiery, more passionate and soon his hands started traveling down your sides. You shivered under his touch and felt him smirk into the kiss just before you allowed him entrance, which he took full advantage of, pushing your head back and cupping the back of your head in his hand, kissing you hard and deep, leaving you breathless. 

Sometime in-between, his hand had pulled apart your robe, sliding it off your shoulder and leaving you in just the short, sheer nightgown that the maid had given you for this night. The cold air reached your skin and you shivered under his touch, instinctively leaning closer and pulling him down even more as you wrapped not only your arms around his neck, but your legs around his waist too. 

His mouth had also left yours, instead pressing sloppy kisses down your neck, to your collar bones, where he stopped and pulled away to look at you.  
"Do you wish to...take this inside?" there was a glint in his eyes as he looked up at you, leaning in for a soft kiss before you could reply.

"Yes." you whispered as he pulled away and not a moment later you squealed as he picked you up and walked inside, gently placing you on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again and you nodded before he even finished his sentence, making him chuckle.

"I mean, you said we should get to know each other. What better way to do that than this?" you grinned, completely tossing aside the robe that was still hanging at your elbows until then. He took that as a sign to go on and took of his tunic, putting on quite the show as his muscles rippled with the movement and his hair fell in waves over his back and chest. You squirmed in place, reaching out to touch him. 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad decision after all, you thought as you pulled him on top, moaning into his mouth when his hands found your thighs and started pushing your nightgown up, all the while his mouth kissing and biting your neck, reaching closer and closer to your breasts. His lips had just found a nipple through the material and he bit down gently before pulling away and pulling your nightgown completely off, leaving you bare before him. 

You gasped again when the cold air hit your extremely sensitive skin and yet the heat radiating off Thranduil's body made it somehow pleasurable. A whimper left your lips when you felt his fingers on your inner thigh while his lips kept your mind busy. 

You shuddered when said fingers found your center and his long, elegant digits danced on your skin, closer to where you needed them yet not quite there. The pad of his finger just brushed over your most sensitive spot and you jolted forward, your cheeks burning in embarrassment and desire as your body asked for more. 

Suddenly, just as he was biting your lip, a slender digit was pushed inside your folds and your back arched, welcoming the unknown feeling of a man doing this to you. He cooed and shushed you, letting you adjust to the intrusion as he slowly moved the finger in and out. Soon enough, you breathing ragged and you pulled him into a desperate kiss, as if begging for more, yet being too shy to ask for it. 

Your hips ground in rhythm with his fingers once he added a second one and his mouth started descending once again, setting your lips free to make all the sounds you wanted, filling the room with the delicious noises you made. This only spurred him on, a smirk on his lips as a well placed thumb later you were crying out his name, clinging to him for dear life as you had just reached your first peak by your husband's skillful hands. You wished for many more of the kind.

He got off the bed and pulled off his trousers, making you shamelessly lick your lips and deem yourself ready for a different kind of pleasure. He climbed back on the bed and gripped your waist, pushing you in the middle of the bed and gently, carefully laying on top of you, between your legs. 

"Y/N. I am going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want this to happen?" he pressed a soft kiss to your breast, giving you time to think. 

"I am, Thranduil. I came here today thinking that I was doomed to a life of misery and hatred towards the man I was forced to marry yet I got to know a side of you that I didn't think existed. I don't know yet for sure but I feel like I can trust you. And I want to trust you on this." you felt the embarrassment creep in once again and had to refrain from trying to cover up. He was giving you second thoughts, despite his attempt at being gentle and reassuring. 

"I was terrified when I got here, thinking I would hate this night for the rest of my life, yet you showed me that there's a high chance I won't. So how about we get through with this before you scare me off?" you tried to lift the spirits a bit, smiling shyly at him.   
He simply nodded and moved a bit, lifting your hips on his thighs, while pressing soft, gentle kisses all over you face, reassuring you and telling you that he'll stop whenever you want and so on. He kissed you deeply and then finally, without too much of a warning, pushed in, just the tip at first then all the way, earning a small painfilled grunt from you and making you grimace for a second. 

"Shh," he whispered, entwining your fingers together as he started moving "It's going to get better in a moment." he reassured as he pulled back, slowly thrusting back in. You realized he was telling the truth when you realized the pain had been replaced by the greatest pleasure you have felt so far, small gasp and whimpers of delight leaving your lips as he set a slow pace, his own grunt and groans joining yours while allowing you to feel everything and anything, aiming to make your first time memorable.

Before you knew it, the knot that had stared to form seemed to get closer and closer to breaking and with a few well calculated thrust, the elven king brought you to your second release on your first night together, him following soon after. You watched in dazed wonder as his jaw slacked, he murmured your name and his head fell on your chest a moment later, still thrusting slightly to ride off the pleasure.

Long moments passed as you sat there, embraced, breathing softly, listening to each other's heartbeats. At some point, when looking out the window you realized that the night was slowly fading into day, he moved and pulled you into his arms, cuddling as close as possible until there was no space left between you. 

You fell asleep with a content, happy smile on your face and deep inside, you felt that he was happy too. 

Many hours later, you woke up in the tight embrace of your husband and you couldn't help the smile on your face when you realized all the fear, dread, discontent, rage and everything else you felt towards your husband before the previous night were still gone. You tried to carefully turn around but he seemed to wake up in the meantime, pulling you impossibly close to him and starting to kiss whatever exposed skin he could find. 

"Good morning." you greeted sleepily, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck and respond to as many kisses as possible. He seemed somehow different from the previous night, thought and you weren't sure how to react. He might have been just grumpy in the morning but there was a serious, less relaxed air around him. 

"My King... Is everything alright?" you whispered and he smiled for a moment before actually turning serious.

"Yes, Y/N. But there is something I need you to know. I'm not... Like this. I cannot guarantee that I will be like last night with you, all the time. I want you to know, I don't want you to end up hating me because of it." he looked down at you for a reaction. 

"Well, I was hoping you weren't. This is what getting to know each other is all about, no?" you grinned, your eyes dropping down to his lips for a second. 

"Now... Do you have to be anywhere any time soon?" his majestic eyebrows drew in confusion and your grin just got wider. 

"Not that I know of." he finally replied and that's when you used all of your strength to try and flip you over. When he finally figured what you were trying to do, he let you climb on top of him. 

"Then... Maybe you could show me how else you can... be towards me?" as soon as you uttered those words, his grin mimicked yours and his hands gripped you hips, ready to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I hope you like it. Please comment, vote, let me know what you think. Any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
